1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-moving razor having a movable head, and, more particularly, to a head-moving razor including a head part, which has a drive motor and press blades, and a body part, the head part being movable relative to the body part, wherein the body part is provided at the upper end thereof with a space part, which is defined between the upper surface of the body part and the lower surface of the head part, the upper surface of the body part being spaced a predetermined distance from the lower surface of the head part, and the body part is also provided at the upper end thereof with supporting walls, which are protruded upward from the space part, the head part being attached to the supporting walls of the body part such that the head part can be moved a predetermined angular distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A razor having a cradle shaving head is known as a conventional art, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-343776. According to the disclosure of this publication, the cradle head, which has a shaving part mounted therein, is attached to the upper part of a grip part such that the cradle head can be pivoted in the thickness direction of the grip part.
A motor for driving an inner cutter of the shaving part is mounted at the lower end of the cradle head, and is protruded in the upper inner space of the grip part. Since the motor is pivoted along with the cradle head, it is required that the upper inner space of the grip part be wide enough to allow the motor to be pivoted. As a result, the grip part must be wide, which is an obstruction to manufacturing a razor having a size enough for a user to comfortably hold.
Another conventional art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-43443, which provides an electric razor including a cradle shaving head. The disclosed electric razor has a grip part, the width of which is considerably reduced, although a motor, which is pivoted along with the cradle head, is mounted in the grip part. However, the reduced width of the grip part limits the pivoting movement of the motor, and therefore, the pivoting movement of the cradle head is also limited. Consequently, the cradle head can be pivoted along the contour of the skin of a user only within a relatively small angular distance range.
Yet another conventional art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-269992, which provides an electric razor including a cradle shaving head, which has a shaving part mounted therein. The cradle shaving head is supported by a grip part such that the cradle shaving head can be pivoted about the pivot axis. In this conventional art, a motor for driving an inner cutter of the shaving part is mounted on the cradle head, and is protruded to the upper part of the grip part. Consequently, the angular distance range of the cradle head is restricted. Otherwise, the width of the grip part may be excessively increased.
International Patent Publication No. WO 00/38891 also discloses an electric razor including a cradle shaving head. According to the disclosed publication, the cradle head, in which a motor is mounted, is supported by the upper part of a grip part such that the cradle head can be pivoted about the pivot axis without interference with the grip part. However, the upper end of the cradle head, in which the motor is mounted, is supported by the grip part, and therefore, the pivot axis is formed above the center of gravity of the cradle head in the longitudinal direction of the razor. As a result, the grip part is uprightly erected, and therefore, a user does not need to raise his elbow. When a user assumes a comfortable manipulation posture, at which fatigue is not accumulated although the shaving operation is performed for a long period of time, the weight of the cradle head serves to maintain the neutral position of the cradle head. Specifically, the cradle head is pivoted about the axis when the razor is uprightly erected, and the opposite-side torque obstructs the pivoting movement of the cradle head. As a result, it is not easy to pivot the cradle head over a wide range. Furthermore, the user must uprightly erect the grip part and move the cradle head such that the cradle head runs across the skin of the user. Consequently, it is required that the user raise his elbow to shave his face such that the cradle is brought into smooth contact with several facial regions of the skin, and therefore, fatigue is accumulated.
This problem is caused by the conventional razors disclosed in the above-described three Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications. For this reason, it is required to proved an electric razor having a cradle head, which can be easily pivoted such that the cradle head is brought into wide and smooth contact with the skin of a user when a shaving operation is performed, whereby the user can vertically hold a grip part of the razor without excessively raising his elbow, and therefore, the user can perform the shaving operation.